Brusies an AkuRiku story
by Xaith
Summary: Axel dosen't exactly have the best life, but it could be worse, but Riku always seems to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

Axel sat in his car smoking his cigarette lightly holding it in between his lips, as he waited.

"Bye Sora!" Riku called as he ran outside the school building to the black jaguar.

"What took ya so long Ri?"Axel asked as he finally took a last drag and flicked the cigarette out the car window.

"Saying good bye to Sora and Kairi." Riku smiled as he pulled open the car door and flopped down into the passenger seat.

"Oh," Axel sounded sad,

"What's wrong Axe?"Riku asked his face full of concern.

"Nothing Ri." Axel smiled as he started the car and Riku buckled up.

Later at Axel's place after dropping Riku off at his and hanging out,

"No Dad I wasn't smoking pot again!" Axel held up his arms as the bottles flew at him.

"You Damn were! You ungrateful little bastard!" His dad howled in his drunken rage and slapped Axel across the face.

"Ahh!" Axel fell to the floor, bad mistake.

"You gay bastard of a son! Your mother and I never fucking wanted you!" Axel's dad howled as he kicked Axel in the ribs and the face.

"You deserve to die! Why do you fucking come home every fucking day and back talk me! Show some fucking respect!" Axel's dad spit on him.

"D-dad s-stop!" Axel cried gently holding his arms in front of his face for defense.

His dad grabbed his arm and picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"Your a worthless peice of shit Axel! You dont deserve to live another fucking day." His dad spit in his face and threw him on the stairs.

"Get outta my fucking sight, before I kill you bitch." His dad howled as walked over passed out on the couch.

Axel without the need of thought picked himself up and ran to his room and locked the door.

"Riku." he cried as he crashed into his pillow.

Suddenly as if a god send Axel's cell rang.

"Hello." Axel mumbled into the phone not bothering checking the caller I.D.

"Hey Axe its Riku whats up?" Riku smiled on the other end.

"Riku, you shouldn't have called me." Axel sighed.

"I know I know you say dont call you untill after 9." Riku smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you,"

Axel smiled, Riku the greatest person in the whole freakin world called him and some how was always there when he needed him.

"I love you Ri." Axel smiled for the first time that night.

"I know i know, but look i wanted to know since its friday night if you wanted to hang out at your place?" Riku smiled biting his lip nervously,

"Uhm..Tonight..not a good idea Ri." Axel sighed.

Axel could hear Riku sigh on the other end, "You never let me come over Ax you been to my place a ton of times!" Riku argued.

"You can't Riku its for the best you stay away from here."Axel attempted to explain.

"Why Axel?" Riku was getting angry was Axel trying to hide something from him.

"I cant tell you!" Axel barked.

"Why Axel we're together and I love you.. your suppose to be able to tell me anything!" Riku argued and won.

"This is just something I can't share with you cause its not safe." Axel explained. "I love you too much to see you hurt Ri." Axel hung up.

Riku's Place

"Axel." Riku tried no answer. "Axel." a little louder. "Axel! Answer Dammit!" Riku slammed the phone down on the reciever.

Recieving a werid look from his brother Kadaj.

"Sorry Kaj." Riku apologized.

"Dont bother, whats wrong with Axel?" Kadaj asked intrested in his younger brother's fight.

"He's not feeling well." Riku lied.

"You're a terrible liar what it is?" Kadaj crossed his arms.

"I asked if he wanted to hang out at his place and he started going off about how he cant let me and wouldnt tell me why." Riku got angier.

"Why not go anyway?" Kadaj suggested shrugging and walking away towards the kitchen.

"That would be rude." Riku looked at Kadaj.

"If Lenne told me not to come to her house cause it wasnt safe I'd still show up." Kadaj explained.

His girlfriend Lenne was one of his best choices.

"Well maybe I should." Riku tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear before he decided.

"I'm going." he stated firmly as he grabbed his jacket and headed out towards Axel's house.

Meanwhile back at Axel's house.

"Fucking open the Door Axel!" his dad howled banging on the door.

"Come on you worthless peice-a shit." Axel's dad slurred.

Axel held his knees to his chest staring at the floor his back against his closet door rocking back and forth.

"God please just fuckin take him away." Axel prayed, he prayed alot sometimes things happened but mostly not.

Axel's dad continually banged on the door saying sexual innuendos, "Come out and play Axel." his dad cooed.

Axel had his dad mess with him like this in his druken stupor before but usally a guilt trip follows and his dad buys Axel a really nice car.

Suddenly Axel's door opened in the living room, "Mom not suppose to be home till tommarow." Axel thought as he got up.

His dad's heavy foot steps thundered down the stairs, "Laura." he called suddenly he came face to face with the silver haired male.

"You must be Riku." Axel's dad smiled evily.

"Uhm..yes sir I am." Riku smiled charmingly. "You must be Axel's father, its a pleasure to meet you." Riku smiled.

"No the pleasure is all mine." Axel's dad grin grew wider. "Axel probably didn't tell you about me."

Riku smiled and shook his head, "Uhm no sir."

"Good." Axel's dad moved in closer to Riku when a voice called out.

"Stay the hell away from him dad!" Axel, warned his emerald eyes fierce.

Axel's father smirked touching Riku's face stroking it.

"Get your hands off him!" Axel howled, eyes blazing with hatred he lunged at his father.

A glimmer of silver caught Riku's eye as he noticed the knife in Axel's father's hand.

Riku's eye shot open wide as he saw Axel lunging forward to the knife, his dad had planned to provoke his son.

"Axel no don't!" Riku screamed, Axel paused his eyes on Riku.

Riku jumped on Axel's dad's back. "No you don't!" Riku's arms wrapped around his neck in a strangle hold.

"Riku!" Axel called. "Don't he'll hurt you!" just as Axel words reached Riku's ears his father slung him across the room and straight into a wall.

"No!" Axel cried running after Riku.

Axel's father smirked and he took the knife and held it out for a clean slice.

"Axel, Axel,Axel." his father shook his head as he feigned sadness.

"Axel, run." Riku breathed before his eye's closed.

"Riku." Axel panted.

"Here's to ease your suffering son." Axel's dad raised the knife ready to strike.

Axel's teary emerald eye's look up into his fathers enraged bolt grey ones.

"Kill me if you want but leave Riku out of this." Axel cried.

"I don't think so." Axel's dad aimed his knife at Riku.

"Don't you dare!" Axel grabbed the knife and ripped it out of his dad's hands and threw it across the room.

Axel decked his father right in the face, "I shoulda done that long ago old man!" Axel growled out in rage.

Axel scooped up Riku and carried him outside to his car and layed him down in the backseat.

Axel scrambled into the drivers seat and started the igniton, backing out of the driveway and heading to Cresent Residents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dum Dum DAAAA! Cliffhanger! Oooh whats Axel's dad gonna do now? Whats Riku gonna think when he wakes up? What will Kadaj think when Axel shows up with his little brother passed out in his arms? When's Lenne gonna appear? Whens Roxas gonna show up? Man there's alot of questions? IT ALL WILL BE ANSWERED in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Brusies Chapter 2

Axel stomps down on the gas pedal, shoving the gear shift to drives as he blast off in the direction of the Cresent Residents. Axel cigarette gripped tight in between his teeth his blood throbbing from anger. His breath unsteady and his hand were shaking as he pulled into the driveway.

Inside the Cresent Residence, Kadaj sat on the far end of the couch one elbow propping up him up by his chin and his other hand occupied by a book. "_So the nights begin to wander, as the peasents dream_." his poetry was interuptted by banging on the door.

"Who the hell comes to our house this late!" Kadaj snapped as he slammed his book shut, grumbling as he stood and walked to the red wood door.

Outside, Axel frantically banged and banged hoping Kadaj wouldnt freaking pummle him for having a knocked out Riku in his arms.

The door finally opened and Kadaj's sea green eyes widened at the sight of his unconcious brother in Axel's lanky arms.

"W-What happened to him?" Kadaj asking frantic eyes looking into Axel's deep emerald green ones.

Axel took a deep breath and sighed, "It's my fault, he came to my house." Axel glared at the ground still standing outside on the porch with the unconcious boy in his arms.

"Actually, Axel I told him to." Kadaj admitted awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I told him if Lenne had told me not to come over cause it wasn't safe, I'd be worried and would go anyways." Axel's green eyes widened.

"God Riku I'm sorry." Kadaj took a hold of his younger brothers hand caressing it and nuzzleing. "It's all my fault." he mumbled over and over crying softly.

"Kadaj," Axel spoke softly.

Kadaj sniffed and looked up into emerald green, "Can we lay him somewhere?" Axel asked looking around behind Kadaj to the couch.

"Uh, uh yeah sorry." Kadaj apologized wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"Don't be I'd be upset too if my brothers boyfriend came home with a hurt unconious brother of mine." Axel explained smiling as he laid Riku down on the soft fluffy red couch.

Kadaj nodded and had turned to walk away when, "And Kadj." Axel paused, "don't blame yourself its not your fault." Axel smiled shaking his head.

Kadaj smiled his eyes happier and he nodded. "Thanks Axel." he said as he continued on his way.

Later, Riku awoke up starled frantically looking around, "Axel, where's Axel." were his first thoughts.

He felt slightly warm on his lap as he glanced down he saw the redhead asleep and breathing easy. He sighed and chuckled stroking the redhair gently.

Axel began to stir his emerald eyes opened slightly blurring looking up and seeing silver. "Riku?" he asked.

"Yeah." he laughed. Axel smiled sitting up and looking into sea foam eyes.

"How you feeling?" Axel asked yawning and stretching.

"Not bad considering the beating I took." Riku smiled turning his head slightly to the side.

Axel frowned looking away, "I'm sorry Riku I was trying to protect you." Axel explained when a pale finger stopped his lips.

"Shush, its not your fault I wanted to come and I was stubborn and got myself hurt, its not yours or anyone elses fault." Riku looked Axel straight in the eyes making sure he understood.

Suddenly Kadaj walked into the living room with Lenne his girlfriend, "Hey Morning guys." Kadaj greeted his brother and Axel. Lenne smiled and waved "Hello." she greeted.

Axel laughed, "Hey Lenne." Riku looked at him curiously.

"Axel Sinclair, never thought you'd be around Cresents." she giggled.

"Whats wrong with me being here?" Axel asked eyeing the brunette woman curiously.

"Nothing glad to see you both doing so well." she smiled her eyes were green and blue, and she had long dark brown hair, her skin had a slight tan.

"Whats up Lenne, Kadaj?" Riku asked smiling.

"Hey bro glad to see you not unconcious." Kadaj smiled wrapping one arm around Lenne's waist casually.

"Yeah Riku its good to see you." Lenne giggled when Kadaj kissed her head.

Riku rolled his eyes and looked back to Axel who just grinned.

When Kadaj and Lenne left leaving the two alone again.

"Why didnt you tell me your dad was abusive?" Riku asked seriously crossing his arms angerly.

"Didn't think you need to know thought you'd never have to meet him." Axel sighed shrugging his shoulders pulling out a pack and slipping a cigarette between his lips.

"Outside," Riku reminded Axel no smoking in the house.

Axel rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

Riku shook his head and followed.

Axel leaned against the wall and light up the cigarette with his fingertips.

"Since when did you become pyro-kinetic?" Riku asked jokingly.

"You finally noticed that huh." Axel said as he took a drag.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Back to the subject."

"Why didn't you think I wouldn't want to meet your family?" Riku asked crossing his arms.

Axel breathed out, "Cause I don't got one." Axel sighed.

"What do you mean you do too! Your dad, your mom." Riku listed.

"My mom's dead Riku." Axel took another drag, pause, breath out. "Stabbed her with a knife when I was three." Axel looked down the street to where some kids were playing soccer.

"Your dad killed your mom and you still live with him?" Riku asked incrediously.

"Have too." Axel answered.

"Why?" Riku asked looking at Axel as if he were crazy.

"He dosen't remember he killed her." Axel explained."He's got a tumor something that fucking with his brain."

"So he acts the way he dose cause of a tumor?" Riku asked hand on hip.

"Not completely." Axel answered before he took a long drag.

"So he sexually abusive cause of the tumor?" Riku asked.

"No."

"So he likes guys?" Riku asked.

Axel laughed and flicked his cigarette off into a bush. "No."

"Then why?" Riku ask staring Axel straight into his eyes.

"Cause he wants to believe I'm my mom." Axel sighed.

"What?" Riku asked shaking his head.

"My mom and him, they were happy once." Axel explained smiling. "We were happy once."

Riku just listened.

"My mom, Laura loved him so much. He loved her the same." Axel smiled.

"They had me when she was 18 and he was 19 and working at the factory." Axel continued.

"She wanted the baby, he didn't." Riku looked at Axel's gradually saddening face.

"He begged her to abort, she wouldn't have it 9 months later I was born."

"She was happy and he married her in 1989." Axel smiled. "We were happy and she was wonderful."

"Then they began fighting over everything slowly but surely he began to hate me and her." Axel explained his expression growing cold.

"One night my mom and I were in the kitchen she was cooking dinner and he walked in." Axel gritted his teeth as the painful memory came back.

"He yelled at her and slapped her calling her a whore." Axel wanted to cry but held it inside.

"When he knocked her to the ground he laughed as he kicked her in the ribs and she spat up blood." Axel face went white.

"When he pulled the knife and slit her throat and stabbed her in her stomach three times." Axel began to cry tears fell slowly.

"There was blood, so much blood and he kept laughing." Axel cried and Riku grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"No please Axel don't cry, don't cry." Riku cooed as he rubbed Axel's shaking back. His sobs were close to heart wrenching.

"Axel, no please no more crying." Riku pleaded as a few escaped his eyes for his crying lover.

As Riku held Axel falling to the hard wood floor of the porch they sat down together and began to hold each other trying to ease the old wounds that had reopened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Im kinda thinking it ended kinda crappy here with the whole sad part but hey you tell me.


End file.
